peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Dragon Magical/Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser Trick Stephanie
(At the Dragon Elder village, Crash, Cynder, and their friends have already returned and Ignitus and his clan already apologized to Conrad’s group for accusing them of kidnapping Cynder. Right now, a party is going on and the guests, except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, are wearing paint and dragon-themed jewelry, with Fievel having his shirt and hat off and tied around his waist and his bandanna tied around his head, and Daisy is back in her outfit. As the group watched, Ignitus is in the process of knighting Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers with a sword) Ignitus: Now, rise. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Yes, Master Ignitus. (As Ignitus is making ceremonial gestures, Sally turned to Conrad) Sally: (Whispering) What’s Ignitus doing, Conrad? Conrad: (Whispering) He’s delivering an oration, in sign language. Olivia: (Whispering) What’s he saying, Cat? Fievel: (Whispering) What's he trying to tell them? (The Cat in the Hat, observing the gestures, translated) Cat: (Whispering) Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi, mighty warriors, save Cynder, pay back Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and pirates, and make friends and Ignitus, heap glad. Daisy: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn’t look heap glad. (Giggles quietly) (Ignitus then placed a coat and helmet of sapphire armor on Crash and a sword and shield in his hands while Cynder placed a coat and helmet of gold armor on Spyro and a sword and shield in his paws, a coat and helmet of silver armor on Mario and a sword and shield in his hands, and a coat and helmet of bronze armor on Luigi and a sword and shield in his hands) Ignitus: I make you, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, great king and three assistant kings. You shall now be known to my clan as “Little Flying Dragonslayers.” (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers whooped like an Indian and flew around while everyone cheered) Cynder: My hero! (When all was quiet, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers landed next to Ignitus and Cynder and they all seated) Ignitus: We shall not only form our clan as one, but we Dragon Elders shall teach our new friends all about us. Donald: Cool! José: This should be muito interesante. Panchito: ¡Sí! Elena: This should be a very good lecture! Jeanette: Oh, indeed, yes. Glasses: So what makes the dragon magical? Applejack: Yeah, partner, what does make the dragon magical? Thing 1 and Thing 2: When did he first say “Ugh?” Tuff: Why does he ask you “How?” Tiff: Yeah, why? Kirby: Poyo? Ignitus: Why does he ask you “How?” (The Dragon Elders then started singing) Dragon Elders: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you “How?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Salem and the kids each ate some dragon cupcakes and loved them) Dragon Elders: Once the Dragon Didn’t know all the things That he know now But the Dragon He sure learned a lot Ignitus and Dragon Elders: And it’s all from asking “How” (The Dragon Elders then started to dance) Dragon Elders: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means this Ignitus and Dragon Elder: And Ganda means that too (The group then started to dance around in celebration. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy were dancing until a strict female crystal blue and white dragon named Diamond stopped them in their tracks with a strict look) Diamond: You are not allowed to dance! Go get some firewood! (Glaring that they can’t dance at all, the girls do what they were told) Dragon Elders: When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda (A dragon couple are enjoying themselves when the wife’s mother comes in between the couple wearing a strange hat, and when the husband noticed the hat, he jumped in surprise) Dragon Elders: In the Dragon book It says when first Dragon prince Married a Dragon princess He gave out a heap big “Ugh” Ignitus and Dragon Elder:' When he saw his mother-in-law' (With Crash, Mario, and Luigi, they watched Cynder dancing with Spyro in front of them. Cynder turned to Spyro happily and he nodded in agreement. Then Cynder, after kissing Spyro on his cheek, danced over to Crash, Mario, and Luigi) Dragon Elders: What made the Dragon magical? What made the Dragon magical? (Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy were carrying some firewood when they noticed Cynder dancing up to Crash, Mario, and Luigi and upon seeing Cynder lean her face on Crash, Mario, and Luigi’s cheeks, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy gasped and not only did they drop the firewood in anger along with Sabrina, but also became upset with jealousy. After Cynder backed away, Crash, Mario, and Luigi blushed and whooped like an Indian) Dragon Elders: Let’s go back a million years To the very first Dragon prince He kissed a Dragon maiden And started to blush Ignitus and Dragon Elders: And we’ve all been Blushing since (Seeing Crash, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, and Luigi having fun, Ignitus started dancing some more like mad) Dragon Elders: Now you’ve got it Right from the head Dragon The real true story Of the red Dragon No matter what’s been Written or said Hana Mana Ganda Ignitus and Dragon Elders: Now you know Why the Dragons are magical (Then more dancing like mad happened as the girls watched in concern, with Tawna, Peach, and Daisy crying softly. Suddenly, Krinklebein and Elena comes up to them in concern) Elena: The others are starting to act like those Dragon Elders suddenly. Sabrina: (Concerned) They are? (They noticed the London group dancing by) Male members of London group: Yahoo! Sally: Oh yeah! Sabrina: (Concerned) Guys? (Olivia then comes up to them and hands her teddy bear to Sabrina) Olivia: (Imitating an Indian) Servant takem bear. (Olivia then went back to dancing and acting like an Indian) Sabrina: (Concerned) Olivia? (Suddenly, Diamond came up to them angrily) Diamond: I told you to get firewood! (Finally losing their patience, Krinklebein and the girls lashed out at her) Sabrina: Yeah, well, we’re done! Elena: These girls have been through enough! Krinklebein: Have you no sympathy?! Tawna: (Crying) We’re now going home! Daisy: (Crying) So you gather firewood! Peach: (Crying) And tell Crash, Mario, and Luigi that Tawna, Daisy, and I have a few angry words to say to them when we meet up back home! (They storm off with Sabrina carrying Olivia's teddy bear) Diamond: (Confused) Was it something I said? (With that, Krinklebein and the girls left the Dragon Elder Village to go back to Cloudburst Tree. In the forest nearby the Dragon Elder Village, Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson saw the whole thing) Stephanie: (Angrily) Now Tawna, Peach, and Daisy understand how I felt before! Jen: But you did try to get rid of them and Sabrina before. Ellody: Jen has a point. Stephanie: I know that! I’m glad you told me Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi gave me a one week banishment, but I don’t want to hear another word about Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, nor Daisy, ever! Crimson: But you don’t understand! Stephanie: What is it that I don’t understand?! (Before Crimson could answer, she, along with the Total Drama fairies, except Stephanie, noticed a pair of orange clawed hands carrying a gold gladiator helmet emerging from the bushes) Stephanie: What? Total Drama fairies: Stephanie, look out! (They fly away, but just when Stephanie noticed and was about to fly away, the helmet caught her and the hands encased her within it. The figure emerged, revealed to be Tiny. With him, Crush, N. Gin, Tropy, Ripper, Dingodile, the Komodo Brothers, and Koopalings emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) N. Gin: Now let’s go back to the ship! Crush: Right! Ripper: Boy, Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser are gonna be happy about this! Koopalings: Yeah! Tropy: Imagine the sweet taste of revenge! Komodo Brothers: You said it! (Tiny and Dingodile turned to Stephanie in Tiny’s helmet) Dingodile: Sorry to do this to you, Stephanie. Tiny: But Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser would like word with you. (With that, they left with Stephanie in tow. After they were gone, the fairies came out of hiding and looked concerned) Kitty: I got a bad feeling about this. Crimson: My sentiments exactly. Miles: I have a feeling this word with her is gonna be bad. Jen: Let’s go follow them and see what’s up. Ellody: You’re right. Carrie: Let’s go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the captain and admiral’s headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see Cortex playing on his piano and Ripto and Bowser seated next to him while Stephanie is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. The mates are seated near the piano with Tiny holding a wine bottle in his hand) Ellody: (Whispering) What’s going on, I wonder? (They listen in. In the quarters, Stephanie spoke up) Stephanie: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Zurg: Yes, Stephanie. Ripto: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser admit defeat. Stephanie: (Unsure) Okay. Cortex: Tomorrow, we’re packing up and leaving the island, never to return. Ripto: That’s right. (After Tiny drank some wine, he got excited along with Ripper and the Komodo Brothers) Tiny: That’s really great, Captain and Admiral! Komodo Brothers: Yeah! Ripper: We’ll go tell the crew and we will...! (Dingodile shuts them up with a slap) Tiny, Ripper, and Komodo Brothers: Ow! Dingodile: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding his Pig Latin, Tiny, Ripper, and the Komodo Brothers calmed down. Cortex and Ripto then continued their conversation with Stephanie) Cortex: And that’s why we asked you over. Ripto: Just to tell Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers that we bear them no ill will. (Cortex plays a couple notes) Cortex: Well, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi have their own faults, I can honestly say. Ripto: Such as bringing Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy to the island. That is dangerous business. Bowser: Indeed. Stephanie: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Ripto plays a couple of suspenseful notes, he resumed speaking with Cortex playing still) Cortex: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and those boys. Ripto: Particularly the strong love between Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy. (Stephanie begins to tear up upon hearing this) Stephanie: (Tearfully) They have. (Cortex and Ripto noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Bowser) Ripto: And what’s this? Bowser: Tears? Cortex: So it is true. (Stephanie nodded sadly and started to cry softly. Zurg and Hades turned to the mates in pretend sympathy and sadness) Cortex: Oh, listen to this, guys. Ripto: The way of a man with a maiden. Bowser: Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Tiny stopped drinking his wine to listen. After Dingodile accidentally stepped on Larry’s foot, Larry angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, Bowser lets out a fake sob) Bowser: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside. Cortex: Like an old glove. Ripto: That’s right. (Iggy, Lemmy, and the Komodo Brothers started to cry for real, feeling bad for Stephanie while the other mates, despite pretending to be sympathetic, got annoyed by that) Komodo Brothers: (Sob) How sad! Iggy: And heartbreaking! Lemmy: (Crying) Ain’t that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? (Wendy, looking annoyed, gave Lemmy her pink and white polka dotted handkerchief, and Lemmy blew his nose on it while the Komodo Brothers pulled out their pale purple handkerchiefs and blew their noses on them) Wendy: (Mumbling to the other mates) They get emotional easily. Tropy: (Mumbling) No kidding, Wendy. Roy: (Mumbling) At least we don’t get emotional to sad moments. (Ripto then hands Stephanie his handkerchief for Stephanie to cry on) Ripto: But we mustn’t judge Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi too harshly, my dear. Cortex: I agree. It’s those girls, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, who’re to blame! Stephanie: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Cortex and Ripto turned to Bowser and their henchmen after getting up, with Iggy and Lemmy still crying while the Komodo Brothers stopped crying and put their handkerchiefs away in their robe pockets) Cortex: Guys, we must save those boys from themselves. Ripto: But how? (Lemmy and Iggy cried out one last time before the Komodo Brothers smacked them in order to make them stop crying and making Lemmy drop Wendy's handkerchief) Joe: Stop your crying, you wimps! Lemmy: (Sniffles while finishing crying) But you and Moe just…. Moe: We’re good now. Bowser: We don’t know, Ripto and Cortex. Ripto: We have so little time. Cortex: And besides, we’re sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he and Ripto pretended to have an idea as Stephanie finished her crying) Cortex and Ripto: Sail? That’s it! (Bowser and the mates got confused as Wendy picked up her handkerchief and put it away in her shell) Komodo Brothers: What’s it? Crush: Yeah, what’s it? Cortex: We’ll shanghai Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy! (Stephanie listened in on the plan) Komodo Brothers: Shanghai Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, Captain and Admiral? Dingodile: And no, it’s not the city in China we’re talking about. Bowser: Very good, Dingodile. Ripto: Anyway, we’ll just take those girls to sea with us. Cortex: Yeah, with them gone, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Stephanie got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Cortex: Now, let’s go! We’ll leave at once, surround Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s home...! (Pretending to realize that they don’t know where Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s hideout is, Bowser spoke up) Bowser: But Cortex, Ripto, we don’t know where Crash Bandicoot and his friends’ home is! Junior: Papa has a point. (Cortex and Ripto pretended to be shocked) Cortex: My gosh! Ripto: You’re right, Bowser! (Suddenly, Stephanie flew up in the air) Stephanie: I know where it is! (Cortex and Ripto pretended to be confused) Cortex and Ripto: What’s that? (Stephanie flew on the desk where the map of Slumberland is) Stephanie: I can show you the way! (Cortex and Ripto then pretended to be interested) Ripto: You could show us the way? Cortex: Why I never thought of that. (Cortex and Ripto whispers to Dingodile and Tiny respectively) Cortex: (Whispering) Take this down. Ripto: (Whispering) And make it snappy! Dingodile and Tiny: (Whispering) Right. (Dingodile picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. Outside, the fairies realized what’s going on) Crimson: (Whispering) They’re gonna make Stephanie reveal where Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi live! Miles: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Stephanie then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Cortex and Ripto’s ship) Cortex and Ripto: Start at Toffee Point. Tiny: Start at Toffee Point. Dingodile: (While writing) Don’t repeat them. Cortex and Ripto: Forty paces west to Candy Man’s Bluff. Tiny: Candy Man’s Bluff. Dingodile: (While writing) I said don’t repeat. Tiny: Sorry. Cortex and Ripto: Okay, jump across Gulp Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Stephanie stopped suddenly and turned to Cortex, Ripto, and Hades in suspicion. Bowser then almost loses his patience) Bowser: Well, get on with...! (He calms down after Cortex and Ripto secretly motions him to stop) Bowser: I mean, continue on. (Stephanie then flew up to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’ faces) Stephanie: If I show you Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the four of them! Cortex: We mustn’t harm Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi? Ripto: Madame! Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser give their word not to lay a finger on.... Stephanie: Or your hook, magic, or fire! Cortex: Or a hook…. Ripto: Or magic.... Bowser: Or fire…. Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: On Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Stephanie: Done. (Stephanie flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Cloudburst Tree) Stephanie: Right here! Cortex: So, Cloudburst Tree, huh? Ripto: Cloudburst Tree, huh? Bowser: So that’s where they live. (Cortex picks up Stephanie, who got confused suddenly) Stephanie: What are you doing to me? Cortex: Thanking you. You’ve been.... (Ripto opens a nearby lantern and Cortex throws Stephanie in there. Then Ripto quickly closed it and locked it) Cortex: Most helpful! (He and Ripto chuckled evilly. Stephanie was shocked) Stephanie: Wait! Let me out! Cortex: No way. You’re gonna witness our victory tomorrow. Ripto: So sit back and enjoy the show. Stephanie: (Confused) Victory? Show? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: We lied! Stephanie: (Angrily) So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser: Exactly. (To their henchmen) Right? (The Komodo Brothers then high-fived in agreement while Cortex placed his silver hook back on) Tropy: We’re finally gonna get those brats! Crush: Yeah! Dingodile: Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold and hot! (While Dingodile said this, Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that they quieted their henchmen. The fairies tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Bowser: Hold on! (He, Cortex, and Ripto smell the air) Ripto: I smell something girlish. (Tiny smelled the air too) Tiny: Well, we have been carrying Stephanie here. Komodo Brothers: And she’s kind of a girl. Wendy: Yeah. Cortex: Not you two lamebrains! (He, Ripto, and Bowser noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) Ripto: It’s coming from over there. Cortex: (To the Komodo Brothers) Go see what it is. (The fairies tried to sneak away when the Komodo Brothers grabbed them) Bowser: It smells like a bunch of fairy eavesdroppers. (Surprised and shocked, Stephanie became concerned) Stephanie: Let them go now! Miles: She’s right! Kitty: If you ever try to hurt any of us, especially Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their henchmen laugh at this) Cortex: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He and Ripto turned to the Komodo Brothers) Ripto: Put them in the lantern with Stephanie. Cortex: Like he said. Joe: Right away. Moe: As you command! (The Komodo Brothers throw the fairies in the same lantern Stephanie is in and Tropy locks it) Cortex: Now be good girls and stay! Ripto: That’s right! (With that, Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and the henchmen left the captain and admiral’s headquarters. The fairies turned to Stephanie in anger) Jen: I can’t believe you did this to Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers! Stephanie: How was I supposed to know they tricked me?! Miles: Well, you probably should’ve realized that before! (The fairies, upon noticing Stephanie becoming sad and full of guilt upon Miles’ words, stopped being angry) Miles: Sorry. Stephanie: No, you’re right. I’m the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Ellody: We understand. Crimson: And I know you don’t want to hear what Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy have to say, but.... Stephanie: No, it’s okay. Tell me. (The fairies nod to Crimson and she turned to Stephanie) Crimson: Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy said they didn’t mean to make you jealous. Kitty: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. Jen: And that they’ll share Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi with you. Miles: And they’ll never make you jealous again. Ellody: So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Stephanie: Really? Ellody: Yeah. Carrie: Because if you redeem yourself, Crash and his friends will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Stephanie, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Stephanie: Thank you, girls. (She then got determined) Stephanie: Let’s try and escape and help them, especially Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy! Are you with me? Fairies: Yeah! (Crimson studied the metal on the lantern) Crimson: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way the glass around us will break and free us. Stephanie: And how long will that take? Crimson: My estimations say in 24 hours. Fairies: 24 hours?! Crimson: Yes. I’m afraid that’s true. Carrie: Then we better hurry! Stephanie: Kitty, do your stuff! Kitty: Okay! (Then, Kitty began to slowly shoot a laser at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as the fairies looked on in hope and determination) Coming up: At Cloudburst Tree, Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy reconcile for what happened with Spyro and Cynder before and then Peach, Daisy, Sabrina, and a reluctant Tawna, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the other kids as Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their crew get ready to capture all of them, except Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, when they come out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies